DARE
by HeartsAndMusics
Summary: After their lose to the Phantom, the GOM couldn't accept defeat. So their captain proposed another challenge. What will they get through this? Warning OOC GOM
1. Prologue

**AN:** Okay~! This will be my first Fanfic and I'm soooooo excited to do this! o

I know this is friendship and humor but I like to make this a harem for my favorite character...

* * *

~**PROLOGUE~**

A loud buzz was heard throughout the court signaling that the game is over, shocking everyone. Looking at the board a score can be seen s the numbers appeared to 99-100 in Seirin's favor.

"YES!" A loud scream was heard from the red head ace snapping everyone from shock then a loud roar was said by the crowd fallowed by the rain of confetti.

"We won..." A whisper was said by the megane captain of Seirin as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hyuga! We won!" Shout by the Iron Heart as he give the captain a hug which the captain didn't react.

Everyone cheered especially the 1st year trio beside the crying Aida Riko.

Aside from all the screaming, laughing and crying only one person (aside Rakuzan) remain still.

A teal head boy named Kuroko Tetsuya was standing there in a rain of confetti staring in nothing, despite everything that's happening he remain quiet and emotionless, despite the loud atmosphear he hear nothing, like he is his own world.

"Idiot! Why are you not smiling?" said by the red head which followed by a smack on the head snaping him back to reality. "We defeated the Miracles. Are you not happy?"

"It's not like that Kagami-kun." The blunette spoke to the red head named Kagami. "It's just I'm too happy that I can't express it." Tetsuya said it in an monotone voice and impassive face.

Kagami sweat drop of Tetsuya's sentence thinking that this is the face of someone_ beyond happy _but shrug it off after. "Then let's go it's time to shake hands with Rakuzan." Said the red head with a big grin on his face.

"Hai."

After the shaking of hands, the former captain of Teiko was called by his ex-teamate.

"Akashi-kun. let play again sometimes."

"Sure." All Akashi could say not even bothering to glance at the blunette.

_**Fast Forward**_

_Dear Miracles,_

_ I would like to say that for the past two weeks, I couldn't get over of what happened at the Winter Cup and I know you all feel the same as I am (Don't deny it, Shintaro). And I would like to do something about this._

_ I would like us to meet at Maji tomorrow, 6 pm sharp. ANYONE WHOSE LATE WILL MEET DEATH (That means YOU DAIKI.)_

_ Akashi_

_P.S. This also comes to you Tetsuya._

_P.S.S. This is an ORDER not a REQUEST._

~Murasakibara Atushi~

"If you say so Aka-chin. I'm gonna buy more snacks." A tall purple hair teen lazily said as he lazily exits the room to buy snacks.

~Kise Ryota~

"Yay! I'm going to see Kurokocchi tomorrow!" A handsome blond teen excitedly exits his room as he think of a way of how will he greet his beloved Kurokocchi.

~Midorima Shintaro~

"Well a little reunion wouldn't hurt. It's not like I'm affected that I lose to kuroko and It's not like iI miss them or anything." A green hair tsundere fix his glasses with his tapped fingers and prepares himself for tomorrows _little_ meeting.

~Aomine Daiki~

"Too lazy to go... Too scared to die." A navy hair teen growl as he couldn't think of a way to get out of it.

~Kuroko Tetsuya~

"Well this is interesting, I just hope they wouldn't kill me." A small smile was formed on his emotionless face as he thinks of what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: **So... What you all think?


	2. The Meeting Pt1 (The Waiting)

**AN: **Hello Minna-san~! I would like to thank all those Reviews, Favorites and Followers! It really makes me happy and to think I have 121 views in 3 DAYS! Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san~!

* * *

~**The Waiting~**

~Tomorrow~

Exactly 6pm four teens are waiting inside the Maji Burger waiting for the other two teens.

"Arrgh! Where is he? He said to come 6PM! But he himself is not here yet!" Aomine Daiki is becoming more and more impatient as time past by.

"Be patient Aominecchi, you know Akashicchi wants to make an entrance." Kise Ryota tries to calm him down but failled.

"I'm getting sick of him!"

"Calm down Aominecchi people are trying to stare." And it continues on and on...

"I'm gonna buy more snacks." Murasakibara Atushi stare boringly at his empty bag of chips, not really paying attention on what's happening now. "Ah. No need, I still have some." He said as he opens another bag of chips.

"I'm disappointed in you, not just you but _all of you. _You all never change since we left Middle School, especially you two. You two never grow-up." Midorima Shintaro glared at the blond and navy hair teen while holding a green ribbon with a heart in the middle as his lucky item of the day. (**AN: **Even though it's night. Haha. You all know what I mean.)

"But I was just trying to calm Aominecchi! You're so mean Midorimacchi~!" Kise Protested, but was ignored.

"Says he one who always bring _girly stuff_ at school." He said as he points at the greenette's lucky item.

"Those are not girly stuff, those are my lucky items that Oha-Asa required me to bring. So I don't see a problem with that." He said calmly, but his eyes are glaring daggers at Aomine.

"You two should stop and just wait for Akashicchi!" The blonde was getting impatient and annoyed. "God! Why is Akashicchi is taking so long! It's 6:15! **6:15**! And where is Kurokocchi?! I wanted to see him!"

"**Shut up Kise!**" Both Aomine and Midorima said in unison. Kise was about to say something when...

"_**What is it about me taking so long?**_" A cold voice was heard throuhout Maji making not just Kise stop, but the other costumers and employers shiver. They turned and saw those heterochromic eyes stare at them with malice like digging through their soul.

"Uh-uh... You see... Tha-"

"Aka-chin~ nice too see you~" Murasakibara cut Kise just to greet Akashi.

"Nice to see you too Atushi." Akashi greet back and turn to Kise once more."I hate to be kept waiting Ryota ." Kise was sweating beads as he look for Aomine for help, but to no avail.

"If they won't tell you, I will Aka-chin." Murasakibara volunteer as the blond won't seem to talk and Aomine won't help him either. The purplenette smirked evilly at the two as he telling the red head of what was happening earlier.

"It's that so? Thank you Atushi." Murasakibara smiled as Akashi turned at the two. "Well... Can't we talk about it outside. **NOW.**" Akasi emphasize the last word making the two follow him. Knowing what Akashi said should be done 'cause **He. Is. Absolute. **

Screams can be heard from the outside with a mix of '_Were sorry!'_ and _'We won't do that again!'_ As God knows what Akashi did to them. Some minutes later Akashi came back with the two following him behind as they seat. The two look like their soul was been taken away by the devil as they seat quietly and didn't dare to move or seat.

"So what is this about?" Midorima asked.

"Before that. Where is Tetsuya?" He asked like nothing happen earlier. "He should be here like the rest of you." He's tone darkened as his eyes scanned the place looking for any signs of some teal hair.

"I'm here Akashi-kun."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if I did this 'cause I'm lazy and a little mental block besides that I don't know if you'll like the next chapter so I put another summary just for the next chapter to asked you all of what you think.

**Summary: **Aomine is polite, Midorima is not denial, Kise is matured, Murasakibara is not eating his snacks, Akashi is kind and Kuroko is cheerful. How will they manage this if this last for a month? Can their patience take it? And this is just because they lost to basketball.

**AN: **Ugly? I know. But still I want to know your opinion. Thanks


	3. The Meeting Pt2 (The Dare)

**AN: **Here's Chapter 1 pt. 2~! Sorry for the names of the prev. ones. Hehe. I'm changing Ryota to _Ryouta,_ Shintaro to _Shintarou _and Seijuro to _Seijurou. _So here it is again. **Enjoy~**

* * *

**~The Dare~**

"Before that. Where is Tetsuya?" He asked like nothing happen earlier. "He should be here like the rest of you." He's tone darkened as his eyes scanned the place looking for any signs of some teal hair.

"I'm here Akashi-kun." A monotone voice making the rest jump in surprise. (Except for a certain dark blue and blond. Cause they were still motionless.) "I was the first here to come." He added to avoid the same question that he always hear such as '_Since when did you_ come?!'

"Then why didn't you say so-Nanodayo?" Midorima asked irritaed.

"Because you were all so noisy that that you can't even hear me." Although his face and voice is expressionless, But if you look closely you can notice that he's slightly annoyed.

"Well you're becoming worst." Akashi stated bluntly which Kuroko shrugged it off.

Upon hearing the words _Kuroko _and _Tetsuya. _A certain blond snap-out and saw the teal head.

"KUROKOCCHI-" Kise was about to hug Kuroko when a _red hair demon_ and his _deadly scissor_ stop him.

"Ryouta, sit. **NOW**." It was enough for Kise to behave (after what he's done through) and murmur something '_I just wanna hug Kurokocchi-ssu.'_ "So I was saying." Akashi continued. "I would like to proposed something. Called me childish or whatever, (if you can.) but I just can't accept the fact that Tetsuya beat us. I know you all do. He smirked.

Although they really want to say _childish _or _whatever_ to Akashi they choose not as they value they're life more. Thank you very much.

"Then what do you suggest Aka-chin?" The purple head asked while munching on his chips.

"I would like to suggest a non-basketball related." He paused and smirked. "Perhaps a dare maybe?" By the tone of it it's obviously that it's a **_command._  
**

"What exactly we will get through this Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Well Tetsuya... This dare will test our patient as well our behavior... And think of this as our _bond..._"

_**'BOND?!'** _The three shouted in their minds. '_**What kind of torture that Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi will give us?**_'

"So to finished this already. I will start" The greenette stated.

"Eager are we, Shintarou?" Akashi asked.

"Of course, we all have some places to be Akashi." Midorima answered.

"Sure we are, Shintarou. You may start."

"Thank you." He looks at Aomine. (who is still daze) "Aomine." He called but no. "Aomine!" He triec to speak louder but still no. **"AOMINE!" **This time he shouted and Aomine snap.

"What?" Aomine growled.

"Glad you're awake, Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted.

"ACK! T-tetsu! Whe-"

"I was here before all of you came." Tetsuya answered the unfinished question bluntly.

"Eh?!" All Aomine can say.

"Enough with that." Said Midorima irritatedly. "Are you ready for your dare?"

"W-what? Explain it to me first." Aomine demand. Clearly that he wasn't listening earlier.

Midorima sigh. "Idiot."

_**After some explanation**_

"So are you ready?" Midorima asked.

"Hell yeah!" Aomine said confidently.

"I dare you." He paused and smirked. "To be polite." He stated simply.

"**WHAT?!**" Aomine growled.

"You heard me." His smile grew wider. "This means only kind words, being gentleman with girls, no ganguro facial expression and _no reading such magazines-Nanodayo_." As he was finished he pushed his glasses up and the smirked never leave his face.

"But that's Mai-ch-"

"I don't care." Midorima cut him off.

"Arrrgh! Fine!" He frowned then smirked. "My turn... I Dare Midorima to stop _listening to Oha-Asa_."

"I can't live without my lucky items!" He barks.

"You took my Mai-chan away!" Aomine retort.

"He's right." Akashi said.

"See Akashi appro-" Aomine was once again cut.

"I was referring to Shintarou." Akashi concluded that makes Midorima smirked and Aomine frowned.

"But he took away my Mai-chan!" Whined by the dark blunette.

"_But you're not listening earlier_." Akashi point out. His Heterochromic eyes are narrowing Aomine that made him shiver.

"T-then don't be such a _tsundere._" Aomine startled.

"But I'm not a tsunde-" Midorima was cut.

"Yes you are Midorima-kun." Kuroko deadpan.

"KUROKO!"

"It's the truth Shintarou."

"Fine."

"My turn~" Lazily (but childishly) said by Murasakibara as he turns to Kise. "Kise-chin I dare you to be _serious and mature_." He said boringly.

"That's easy!" Kise said childishly.

"Are you sure~?" Murasakibara taunt.

"Yes! Don't underestimate me Murasakibaracchi!" Kise whined.

"Are you sure about this Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked worried.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Shout by the blonde. "Kurokocchi don't trust me!" As the fake tears run down on his face.

"Let him be." Akashi said. "Go on Atushi."

"Hai." Atushi turned to Ryouta once again. "If Kise-chin said it...I bet it's okey for him to stop being cheerful, even being annoying, ignoring your fangirls and...Stop being touchy to Kuro-chin." He finished.

Kise paled which the purplenette enjoy. As he stare at Kuroko a thought struct him '_Not hugging Kurokocchi!..._' He sigh before muttering '_Fine._' But then he smirk as an idea struct him. "Ne~ Murasakibaracchi! How about some _diet-_ssu~?"

Murasakibara's smirk disappear. "W-what are you saying?" He stuttered as a thought hit him.

"Exactly what you think-ssu~!" The blonde said evilly.

It angered the purple head. "I'll crush you, Kise-chin!"

"Eh! But I can't think of anything else!" The blonde whined and stared to (fake) cry again.

"I didn't know you still think?" Aomine tease.

"Unlike you! You don't think at all-ssu! AHOMINE! Kise retort while sticking his tongue out.

"Why you-!"

"You two should stop before I **crush **you!" Murasakibara cut Aomine with his threat then he turns to Akashi. "Aka-chin..." The purplenette plead to the rednette with matching puppy eyes.

"Sorry about that Atushi but I can't. You have to accept the dare." Akashi said with a hint of amusement on his face. Murasakibara just sigh and nod which earned a playful smirked at the blonde as he thought. '_Revenge is sweet~ssu!_' The red head turned to the blunette. "So Tetsuya..."

"Yes Akashi-kun?"

He smirk. "Are you ready?"

"Hai." Kuroko muttered, face still impassive.

"I **command **you...to be more _emotional_..." The way Akashi said it brings chill to Tetsuya's spine.

...

_There was a deadly silence..._

...

"Fine." The blunette mutter.

"Good. Now it's your turn." The red head said it with a hint of challenge in his voice.

Tetsuya felt the challenge so he didn't back down. "As you say." A playful smirk appeared on his lips as he says the words. "To be _kind and caring_." The smirk was gone and returned to the stoic face. The GOM were supprise by his dare.

"But I'm already _kind and caring _Tetsuya." Akashi stated.

"What I mean is no hard training menu, caring like a mother, always smiling, no threatening and no **scissors**." Tetsuya finished his sentence as he sip his now empty milkshake.

...

...

**Another deadly silence...**

...

...

Everyone look at their phantom then their captain then back to Tetsuya then back to Akashi.

"Fine." He said simply.

"EEHH!" Was the four miracles can say. Their captain just said fine. Fine! **FINE.** Oh! Is the world going to end?! But then again why not? Atleast for Akashi...oh wait! For them all.

"Akashi-kun."

"Yes?"

"How long will this be?" Ask by the blunette.

"About a month. This will start tomorrow at Seirin." He said casually.

"Akashicchi! Why do we have to do this?! I might lose my job! And this doesn't even relate to basketball!" The blonde whined to their annoyance.

"Are you not listening earlier?" Kise's eyes widen at the sudden realization. He gulp as he eye his captain. Silence ate him already. "Besides about you job... I don't care." Akashi wanna stab Kise with his scissors for not listening to him, but he calm himself and decide to forgive him this time.

After the discussion, Kise approach Kuroko and asked him to walk him home. The blunette nod. As they reached Tetsuya's home Kise gave Kuroko a hug, not one of his deadly hug, but a warm hug.

"Kise-kun." Tetsuya protest.

"Please Kurokocchi..." Kise plead. "This will be the last time I can hug you before the dare start...So bear with me..." Tetsuya sigh as he let Kise hug him.

_Tomorrow the fun will starts~_

* * *

**AN:** Waaaaaaaaaaah! I just made a Kikuro!(sort of) Cause I feel bad for bullying him for this chap. so he deserve it. But I still like Akakuro then Izukuro then Takakuro and Himukuro. Anyway...SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TOO LONG! SCHOOL IS KILLING ME. SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME CAUSE I'M A COLLEGE STUDENT NOW, SORRY.

Anyway do you like it? Sorry for the spellings and grammars cause english is not my first language.

Please leave a review or suggestions about this story. Thank you :))

(PS: I tried to make this chapter long cause I really felt bad for not updating and I think it will take long for me to update again. Again sorry.)


End file.
